Honest Dreaming
by Kaydern
Summary: A two-part fanfiction that fits inside the main plot of the series (after book six) in which Chris and David become comfused. DavidChris slash. David in a loincloth!
1. Cold Water

Honest Dreaming  
  
Disclaimer- I defiantly do not do not own Everworld, DDR, any of the characters or lyrics relating to them, nor am I making any money off them.  
  
Random Info- "spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
**emphasized**  
  
_lyrics_

* * *

(scene change)  
  
Warning- This story has SLASH or YAOI depending on what you call it. It's not too explicit, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I have warned you. And absolutely NO FLAMES. If you have a comment, make it. Pointless criticism does not interest me in the least. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

I stared down at my mead in a friendly manner. It was very nice alcohol, I just wish David and the rest of them would have allowed Dionysus to conjure up some girls. You think our little hero could pull the stick out of his butt less than two days from Olympus. Apparently he had no interest in girls. Or anything, for that matter. Myself on the other hand, I was much easier to please. The fact that the Greek god of parties, booze and babes pulled all of the above out of his imagination was only a slight deterrent. At least until their toga/random other clothing option fell open just right . . . and believe me, these pseudo-women _invented_ cleavage.  
  
I looked back at the cup again and my own face stared blearily up at me. I wasn't drunk was I? I shrugged and waited for my visage to slip back into view in my cup. That's me, Christopher Hitchock, trapped in a lovely shade of . . . what color was mead anyway? I narrowed my eyes weakly until I realized I was glaring at my foot.  
  
Ah well, who cared anyway?  
  
Wait  
  
I did, didn't I?  
  
I grumbled incoherently while standing up with the intention of giving David a piece of my mind about his monkish habits. That's why I had gotten faced, because there were no available ladies. Suddenly I realized I needed to get to that pile of bushes first. For several reasons.  
  
"I hate you, David."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I felt a rush of pleasant feelings, but I pushed it aside assuming it was a side effect of suddenly not being drunk.   
  
CNN- Breaking news, update. On the Christopher story tonight,  
  
So, Everworld Chris, you got smashed and passed out. Again.  
  
You know, Realworld Chris, if you hadn't just gotten a blowjob from Mary Sue, I would have some strong words for you.  
  
I mentally sighed, allowing my eyes to unfocus my eyes over the cheap leather seat in my car and breathing in the smell of sex. Twenty minutes of coaxing the cheerleader-who-puts-out and I blow it- wait bad choice of words- screw over- not much better- the whole thing because Everworld Chris has horrible timing. If he hadn't held his mead for quite as long, maybe five minutes ago . . .  
  
Note to selves: When you're drunk, hurry up and pass out. At least before your bodily functions catch up with you. I winced remembering the mess I made of the bushes. And I still hadn't puked. Personally I hoped I tossed my cookies all over David. Apparently our General doesn't have needs like all the other healthy teenage boys. Probably something Senna removed. She explains why bitch and witch rhyme. Which brings me back to . . . what?  
  
Erk.  
  
I tried to disconsern the last few moments of awkward silence in Mary Sue's eyes, but the void that faced me was all-consuming. She wasn't bad looking, slightly curly bleached blonde hair framed a nice little face, but her eyes were two black holes. Oddly enough, their official color was brown, but those vapid pools halted all thought. I strongly suspected that if I stared too long I would feel the urge to hump anything concave. She obviously didn't know anything, but, did she know anything?  
  
"Wha?" I responded. Real eloquent Hitchock. 'Sue didn't notice. Her face perked into an expression suitable for conversation, but the skin above her nose didn't move. Like she was blind.   
  
I twitched.   
  
More likely it simply took too much brainpower to move all of the muscles in her face together. Eventually there was enough brain-processing power to bring her hand up to wipe her mouth. I couldn't help noticing her lipstick was still perfect.  
  
"You said someone's name." She paused again to tilt her head to one side and pout sexily. That was most likely my cue to invite her to my house, but I was far to busy trying to remember what I said before I passed out in Everworld. It wasn't uncommon for me to continue a sentence from one universe to another. Ganymede's face swam into my mind. I hadn't been that drunk, had I?  
  
"What was it again?" She asked. Again, I probably could have distracted my date then (so could a quarter) but I had just broken into a cold sweat. I wanted, need to know whose name I had said.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was David. That's . . . not a girl's name, is it?" She looked confused.  
  
Hell, I was beyond confused. I had passed confused about ten seconds ago, sped over fears and ran into hysteria. I had almost expected something like Ganymede, because I had been attracted to him. I wished I could deny something like that, but I couldn't.   
  
But, David? That blew me out of the water, scared the crap out of me. It must have been a continuation of the last thing I said, right? Right?  
  
-So I better just tell Mary Sue, not what really happened. Oh no, but I had to give some excuse before.  
  
But I was too late and I knew it. Mary Sue had reached a conclusion while I was hesitating and once she discovered something, she refused to let go. Not that I couldn't try.  
  
"NO!" I shouted, trying to pull my pants back on. "It's a nickname for this girl I know, she goes to another school-" I had this crazy urge to get my pants back on. I felt a little more protected, had a little dignity with my pants on. Please let me get then on before-  
  
"It . . . was I boy, wasn't it!" 'Sue's happy expression (this had to be her first thought since third grade) faded to blank storm clouds. "You're gay?" She asked, trying to scoot away from me in the back seat.   
  
I winced. I wanted to scream at her 'Of course I'm not! I just got a blowjob from a hot cheerleader and I liked it' and a hundred other things, but they stuck in my throat. I almost gagged on them.  
  
Inside I could feel my brain had just stopped. As in ceased to function. Any minute now what Mary Sue had said and its social repercussions would sink in. Until then I was running on automatic.  
  
"Er. . . ah. . . no!" I mentally slapped myself. If that didn't sound guilty, I don't know what does. As I suspected, the blonde nodded as if her suspicions had been confirmed. I was officially locked away in the 'loser' file in her mind, and she reached for the door to get out of the car. My heart sank. Not that I care about her, but I don't want her telling people I'm a pansy. Because I'm not.  
  
"So you want me to drive you home?" I asked. Open mouth, insert foot. This just hasn't been my day, or night. Why would she want me to take her anywhere? She's obviously creeped out by my very presence. I bet she wants to get as far away from me-  
  
"Sure." I blinked and stared at her questioningly. The vapid cheerleader flicked her still damp hair. "I don't want to ruin my heels. So no funny moves, fairy boy." She giggled at her own joke, and I rolled my eyes. 'It figures' I thought to myself while shoving my way back into the driver's seat.  
  
As I turned the key in the ignition, I noticed where I had parked the car.  
  
On Lake Michigan.   
  
Irony's a bitch.  
  
I seriously considered driving straight off the dock and ending it all, but the threat of spending the rest of my pitiful existence in Everworld was enough to get me into reverse. It wouldn't surprise me if I died here and got sent to Everworld. The Gossip Queen rolled down the window and started to file her nails.  
  
"So which David is it?" The steering wheel jerked in my hands and I growled at her. 'Shut up blondie!' I do not need to have some kind of emotional breakdown while in control of a car. We were silent for a while as I got us out of the park, but seconds after I got us onto the freeway Mary Sue started listing off David's in our school. I gagged. What was I, another one of her followers she pumped for information? After the initial faggot comments she was treating me like one of her girlfriends whom wouldn't tell her their crush.

* * *

When I got home my little brother Mark was playing some game with the television so I couldn't even watch it. I told him to turn down the sound, but the lyrics drifted out to where I was eating leftovers for dinner.   
  
_ Dream a Dream  
  
Would you take me in a dream?  
  
Take me any way you please  
  
Boy you're making me scream_  
  
In retribution I stole his CD player and sat out on our patio, leaning against the brick wall of our house. I was surrounded by average, and I tried to drown my self in the normality of it all. Because soon enough, despite the horrible night I'd had, it would get worse. A part of me would return to Everworld, or already had. And what was left of me would have to face the scariest rumor in my entire life. Why couldn't I relax in at least one universe?  
  
I tried to ignore the fact that I had completely clammed up when Mary Sue started calling me gay. 'Why had it taken me so long to defend myself?' I narrowed my eyes.  
  
'What's wrong, Christopher? Don't tell me you don't know. Having doubts about your sexuality?'  
  
I flung Mark's CD player into the patio. I'll buy him a new one later. 'I AM NOT HAVING DOUBTS! There is nothing to doubt. I was very turned on my Dionysus's babe's and they are shadows of real women.'  
  
'And you are attracted to Ganymede.'   
  
My hand froze over the player and clenched into a fist. 'Leave. Ganymede. Out. Of. This.'  
  
'Fine. But why didn't you say anything to defend your heterosexuality when it mattered? It wouldn't have been hard to confuse one stupid cheerleader.'  
  
I picked up the player, closed the lid carefully. No harm done. 'Because I was disoriented after getting back together with Everworld Chris. It will be no problem to explain something or another to the kids at school tomorrow.'  
  
"Why David?"  
  
My finger traced over a scratch in the player, right under the screen showing the track number. 'Had I put it there just now, or had it been there previously? Does it make a difference?'  
  
'Stop thinking about it Hitchock.'  
  
With the TV still occupied I slumped up the stairs and collapsed on to my bed. 'This was just crazy.'

* * *

I was dreaming, I had to be. Where else could the Greek countryside melt into my backyard? I stood on the patio again, Mark's CD player floating at eye level.  
  
Something caught my eye, shining like the first rays of morning, and I walked towards it. Quickly, far to quickly, I found myself examining the glowing figure. The glowing person was hovering a few inches off the ground. Immediately I recognized the loincloth and lower body of the figure by the strange shivers he sent down my spine. Ganymede, it had to be. My gaze traveled lazily upward, and I blanched when I realized the face defiantly didn't belong to Ganymede. Instead, to my horror, I saw David smiling back at me, his soft dark hair swaying. I resisted the urge to touch it, because, of course, I didn't want to touch it at all. He leaned down towards me, and I couldn't move back.  
  
Remember Chris, this is a dream. A dream!

* * *

I was drowning! I snapped into sitting position. David was standing over me in the dark with an empty bucket. If I had been looking at him from my spot on the floor, I would have noticed the torch from the tavern illuminated David's hair much like it had in my dream. Not that I was looking, of course. I groaned as everything (including sleep depravation) assaulted my massive hangover.  
  
The saddest thing was I couldn't have been happier to wake up in Everworld, in the itchy hay that I had made into my bed.  
  
"It's your turn on watch duty." David intoned. I blushed in the dark. No doubt April had sent him to get me up. She was sneaky like that. Wait. It was my turn on duty? I looked over and saw David lying down in the hay.   
  
HE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO SLEEP!  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/n- Wow, I'm tried. I really, really need more sleep. And yes, I'm sorry, but it has been a while since I wrote anything, so this probably isn't going to be the best. As soon as possible I plan to get up the other half, from David's perspective. That's going to be interesting.  
  
Anywho. I wrote this because decided I wanted to write some good old-fashioned yaoi. For the Hel of it I decided to write something that could fit into the series. So this is set at the very end of the sixth book, before Jalil, April, David Dionysus and Chris reach Olympus. They stopped off for the night at some random tavern where Dionysus is gracing the locals with his presence.Here's the whole version of the song Mark was playing on DDR:

Captain Jack- Dream a Dream

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream  
  
Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream  
  
Ho! One more time, I'm back with a new rhyme  
Hey! Here we go again  
Ha! Turn it up my friend  
No! We don't stop  
Ha! We rock the spot  
No! We don't quit  
Get ready, oh, this is it!  
  
Do you like to dream?  
Hey! I like to dream, baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho! I like to dream, mama  
Do you like to scream?  
Hey! I like to scream, baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho! So scream it out  
  
Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream  
  
Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream  
  
Uuh, party over here  
Ha, bring it up from the rear  
Uuh, party over there  
Ha, hands in the air  
No, we don't stop  
Ha, we rock the spot  
No, we don't quit  
Get ready ya'll this is it  
  
Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream  
  
Ooh la la di la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream  
  
Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy  
You're making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free, boy  
You're making me scream  
  
Ooh la la di la da da  
You've gotta dream a little dream

Eventually I will probably write a sequel to this set after the end of the series- and that will be good and yaoiful. 


	2. Lake Michigan

Honest Dreaming  
  
Disclaimer- I defiantly do not do not own Everworld, DDR, any of the characters or lyrics relating to them, any lyrics at all, Tsubasa (if I spelled it right), 'Oh well, what the Hell', nor am I making any money off them.  
  
Random Info- "spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
**emphasized  
**  
_lyrics_

* * *

(scene change)  
  
Warning- This story has SLASH or YAOI depending on what you call it. It's not too explicit, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I have warned you. And absolutely NO FLAMES. If you have a comment, make it. Pointless criticism does not interest me in the least. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Koori- (takes deep breath) Introducing, EVERWORLD, the romantic comedy. Complete with people talking to themselves, bad puns and cheesy music! On with the show!

* * *

I flopped down onto the hay in a controlled manner, and I heard Chris make a strangled sound. I quickly glanced around to see if I had fallen on him, but I was surrounded by vaguely clean hay. Hay was much more comfortable than dirt, but the torchlight streaming into the stall was unsettling. I had grown much more familiar with open skies and starry nights.  
  
I had fulfilled my guard duty right beside the door, hidden in shadow. After everyone else had fallen asleep (aside from Dionysus, who was still wreaking havoc at the best tavern in town) I checked out the whole barn, and mine was the only entrance.  
  
I snorted at that- no wonder people still died in fires. The whole barn was practically tinder, and they only had one entrance? Not only that, but the tavern that had offered us a night's rest in their barn shared a wall with it.  
  
Whatever, I had slouched just out of view across from the barn door. The torchlight flitting about the tavern entrance should blind anyone entering so I had the advantage in combat. Every so often I would find myself glancing into the gloom of the barn, towards the first empty stall where Chris was sleeping and eventually I would sleep. Almost every time I had to touch Galahad's sword to harden my resolve. I did have a duty, and it did not involve sleeping. Yet.  
  
"Hey, uh, David?" Chris must finally be waking up. I'd thrown cold water on him, what, five minutes ago?  
  
But what was my so-called duty? To be the hero? Only until I screwed up again. I rolled over in the hay, clutching Galahad's sword.   
  
No. It is my sword now. As in my responsibility, just like everyone else, whether or not they recognize it. Chris raised an eyebrow at me, and I barely caught it in the half-light.  
  
"What happened to your bear?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but didn't let go of the sword.  
  
"Are you keeping me up to insult me?" I asked, not expecting a response that didn't involve sarcasm. Chris' eyes were in the light, so he scooted closer to me, joining me in shadow. I closed my eyes. Just as I was settling down into the hay, (it was too soft!) Chris worked up the nerve to bug me again.  
  
"So, how's this weather we're having?" He said. I peeled one eye open at him.  
  
"What weather? We're in a barn." I closed my eyes again and snuggled into the hay. Eventually I would be lying on simply dirt, which I could sleep on easily. I heaved a sigh and tried to shrug off Chris' questioning gaze. Finally I had to give up, so I pushed my self back into the hay, making it into a rough chair-shape and narrowly opened my eyes to glare.  
  
"What do you want?" I grumbled. Chris looked a little relieved and he hunted for a topic.  
  
"You . . . you know what I meant. About Ganymede, I mean." He murmured, his words jumping out at varying speeds. Despite everything I flushed. I hadn't drank much, but around Dionysus everyone needed a drink, so the little I had consumed stopped me from wondering how Chris managed to get under my skin so easy.  
  
"Everyone knows what you said, and whom you blamed for leaving Ganymede behind." I hissed. I must have made quite an intimidating picture, throwing insults from my peasant's thrown, because Christopher winced. Or maybe I had spoken too loudly for his hangover. We sat in silence as Chris mulled over my words. Eventually he met my eyes.  
  
"I don't so much . . . blame you. I was just really bitter." I nodded, and Chris continued, this time with more confidence.   
  
"Here Ganymede had **just** risked his life for me, and I can't even return the favor." Chris stressed the word just. I starred at him. Sometimes he can really amaze me. I suspected the blond had just about forgotten I was in the room, because he kept right on talking.  
  
"I know no one expects me to keep promises." Chris chuckled darkly. "Hell, most days I don't even trust myself. But it would be so nice, so . . . gratifying, to have kept that promise. I promised to return the favor, you know, after he saved me." Chris' attention snapped back to the here and now.   
  
"Because every one of us knew what we were leaving Ganymede to. We knew we were leaving him to die with perfect clarity. It breaks me that we could still run off without so much as a backward glance. That I could still leave him. I had a responsibility . . ." Chris focused on me, and I pretended I couldn't see how his eyes glistened. It **could** just be the torchlight.  
  
"So this must be how you feel, huh? Fearless leader?" I blinked in surprise from the shadows. I didn't respond, but I don't think he wanted one. Then again, I could be wrong, because he snapped at me. I never know what to expect from him.  
  
"Hey, chatterbox, do I get the sword to defend myself with now? Or can't you get to sleep without it?" I slumped into the hay in surprise. Carefully I untangled myself from my sword and handed it to Chris. But one thing was still bothering me.  
  
"Even though Ganymede was gay?"  
  
'Very gay.' I added mentally. Chris took the sword from my hand and ran his finger along the blade. I repressed a shiver. It was really cold in here. When Chris' eyes met mine, I saw a feral gleam caught in the torchlight.  
  
"Jealous?" He intoned. I snickered.  
  
"Not really. I just thought you were rather touchy about the big four." I said. Chris made a 'huh?' sound. "Blacks, Jews, Women and Gays. Like a good redneck." I finished; rather insulted to have myself included in the list. Chris shrugged, leaning against the stall wall that gave him a decent view of the door. He was starring into the light again. I had this crazy urge to tell him he was watching the only entrance, but I bit my lip. I doubt he would have appreciated it.  
  
"Usually when I make fun of something it means I'm cool about it." He told me. I used the dark to study Chris' face. He looked uncharacteristically serious. I thought about what he said, but I don't think I ever made sense of it. I shrugged this off, and asked him with mock reserve,  
  
"May I go to sleep now, if it suits you?" Trying to sound like Ganymede, or something similar. Chris looked startled to discover I had a sense of humor, if a morbid one. To tell the truth, so was I, but I was in complete shadow and therefore harder to read. Chris played along.  
  
"But I was so enjoying your company." He made an 'oh well, what the hell' gesture. "If you must."   
  
It shouldn't have been that easy. I nodded and settled back into the hay. Odd, it didn't seem so uncomfortable now.  
  
"Don't forget to wake up April soon-" I reminded, but Chris cut me off.  
  
"I know, I know. Now off you go, sleeping beauty." He smirked. I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

I returned to the real world while driving, so my internal reunion was rushed. While I had traveled another day in Everworld and had what seemed to be a normal conversation with Christopher Hitchock (I almost swerved off the road when I discovered this), Realworld David had enjoyed a laid-back weekend at home. If home could ever be laid-back. My family knew how to get on each other's nerves.  
  
I was driving to school with the radio blaring some punk rock song. I couldn't sing along because it was mostly screaming, but I listened anyway. It wasn't half-bad, and like most punk rock songs I had heard, it sounded familiar. Like I'd felt that way before.  
  
_I'm not a afraid of tomorrow  
I'm only scared of myself  
Feels like my insides are on fire  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else . . .  
_  
Sometimes songs hit too close to home, so when I entered the school parking lot I jabbed off the radio with a vengeance. I parked in relative silence, wondering half-heartedly if I'd brought everything that I needed. I'd undoubtedly forgot something, but was it vital for any classes? I was pushed out of silence by another punk rock song. I'd actually heard this one somewhere before, so I hummed along.  
  
_Then later on, on the drive home   
I called her mom from a pay phone I said I was the cops   
And your husband's in jail   
This state looks down on sodomy   
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me   
Nobody likes you when your 23   
And are still more amused by prank phone calls   
What the hell is caller ID?   
My friends say I should act my age   
What's my age again?   
_  
As the care with it's horribly radio pulled into the spot next to me, I glanced over to see who was driving it. The car most likely belonged to his parents, but this didn't seem to have stopped Chris from filling it with his trash. He was even singing along, as this was practically his song. He kept right on singing along up until he noticed me.  
  
_And that's about the time she walked away from me   
Nobody likes you when your 23   
And you still act like you're in Freshman year   
What the hell is wrong with me?   
My friends say I should act my age   
What's my age again?_ The radio kept right on playing around us. _ That's about the time she broke up with me   
No one should take themselves so seriously   
With many years ahead to fall in line   
Why would you wish that on me?   
I never want to act my age   
What's my age again?   
What's my age again?   
_  
We stared at each other until the song ended, and Chris turned off the radio. I felt like I was under one of Senna's spells, because I was swimming through molasses trying to regain control of my motor functions. I finally managed to grab my stuff and dash out of the car when the five-minute bell rang. I tunnel vision-ed my way towards my first class, trying desperately not the look around and find Christopher. And trying even harder not to think about why I wanted to look for him. As if I didn't see enough of the blond in Everworld. Self-consciously I avoided the other Everworlders too by vanishing into my first hour.  
  
I felt just about prepared to go about my normal daytime routine (in both worlds) when someone ran by the classroom seconds before the final bell. It was Chris. Everyone in class shared an amused chuckle or two, but my day was officially ruined. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and the worst part was I didn't know why.  
  
While I didn't see Chris again until after seventh hour, he spent the rest of my day running through my head. It was the most addicting daydream I had ever had. Chris running by my class, hair wild, eyes laughing even in anger, boyish voice raised in curses. I didn't bother to ignore it.  
  
When I did see Hitchock again in the flesh, he was looking extremely harassed. School had just finished, and he couldn't hide from the local social rejects any longer.  
  
Last time they had 'spotted' him, Chris had screamed bloody murder at them. He was clipping along at a good pace and shouting random profanities back at them, and if I hadn't been there I have no doubt Chris could have fended them off again. Only this time he saw me heading in his direction and froze like a deer in headlights.  
  
With their victim finally in range, the rejects circled, vicious gleams in their eyes. They closed in by slowly spiraling inward. Chris paled. They pounded as a collective pack, and seven or eight of their numbers engulfed Christopher. The rest stood outside the circle jumping to see what was happening over the heads of their brethren. Squeals were heard, and a few girls tackled Chris before I lost sight of him.  
  
I calmly reflected that within three consecutive thoughts I had gone from Hitchock to Chris in my own mind. My own pathetic-ness amazes even my some days. Maybe it's just because we might become friends now, and I'm nervous. Not just people who get along for survival. That would be a big step for us, considering he'd tried to kill me not so long ago.   
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Dear God, there was an **us**?  
  
I'm not sure what happened to Chris while he was on the inside, but eventually their leader called them off and they trickled away, back into the woodwork I hoped. Finally only Chris was left, his backpack almost bursting with unmentionables. He looked from the lone DVD he was holding (I don't doubt it's family was already in his backpack) to the vanishing multitude. Suddenly his face went red.  
  
"What do you mean, they're both guys?!" He scrutinized the cover then shook his head in disgust. I wondered over and pointed to the DVD.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, amused. Chris quickly hid it behind his back.  
  
"Some . . . anime. Called Gravitation." He muttered. I blinked at him.  
  
"A cartoon? I didn't know you were into that stuff." I wrinkled my nose at the last of the anime-freaks, a short one with red hair. "Or that you ran with that crowd. What are they called again-"  
  
"Otakus. And it's anime, not cartoons. Yeah, well . . . let's just say there was a misinformation issue. And now I'm actually interested in the stuff." Chris smiled self-consciously, and I rethought my opinion of anime. If Chris could watch it . . . "Besides," He continued, "They have this one called Tsubasa- it's about another universe." He smiled.  
  
'Hmmm. That might actually be interesting . . .' I thought.  
  
Chris' face lit up. "Guard duty's up in Everworld. And now you're going to have to suffer through this . . . Gravitation . . . with me." He added.  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
"Huh?" I blurted out. The blond grabbed my arm, adopting a attitude similar to the one he had used in Everworld. Belatedly I realized that had probably only been a few hours for Chris.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, quickly letting go of me, barely visibly embarrassed. I shrugged and followed him out. It beat finding April, Jalil, and especially going home.  
  
We were almost to our respective cars when someone tapped Chris' shoulder.  
  
"I'd like a word, fairy boy." Came the voice of what was unmistakably a football player. Or possibly Eck the swimmer. They both had a halting quality to their speech. One of Mary Sue's, if I wasn't mistaken. I glanced a Chris questioningly, already geared towards battle. If he could still kick asses like he had mine . . . I turned around.  
  
. . . We might not end up in the hospital for the rest of our lives. Chris leaned over to speak to me.  
  
"You know that misinformation? It arose because I pissed Mary Sue off." I swore under my breath. Chris must have a death wish!   
  
I don't know why I always manage to get myself into his fights. I know I did then, and I think it was because I knew this was the Chris from the barn back in Everworld. Whatever that means. Maybe I covered his back because I had so many other times in Everworld.   
  
Maybe . . . I don't want to think about it.  
  
I reviewed the facts. Chances were we could run away from this while the football jocks were still warming up on insults. Don't get me wrong about this hero business: there are days when evil should be stood up to and possibly kicked in the balls, but today wasn't one of them. If I would suggest we both break for my car, but then his would be trashed. And there would be no time for Chris open his car door and drive away alone, he would be an easy target to mob.  
  
"Hand me your car keys?" Chris glanced at me, but he passed me his only way out of this mess without a fuss. Maybe that trust is why I helped Chris. He barely even though about it.  
  
"I'll head for the car and start it- and call you when I have the door open." I whispered while the two football players looked intimidating. Chris didn't look at me, but he nodded.  
  
I quickly walked towards the car, hoping the jocks wouldn't notice I was one of Chris' friends. (I was?) They appeared to be used to people leaving the scene of the crime and left me well enough alone. I shouted to Chris with to door open and the key just into the ignition, and he ran across the rest of the grass with a bloody nose. I didn't ask, instead I drove out of there like all the Aztec army was after me.   
  
I ended up at Lake Michigan and pulled to a stop right next to the dock. Both of us stared at each other, flushed from our little escape.  
  
For a guy, Chris' eyes were really nice. Blue, like he'd cut a bit of the perfect sky out and stolen it. I could imagine him up in the clouds with a pair of scissors; it was something he would do. I smiled at that.  
  
In the mood I was in, I didn't notice (or care?) as Chris scooted over towards me in the passenger seat, muttered,  
  
"This must be the place for changes."  
  
And kissed me.  
  
I supposed you're expecting me to say how wonderful it was, how good he tasted. I wish I knew.  
  
Because right then I ended up back in Everworld. The only thing on my mind was that sometimes sleeping people mimic the things they do in their dreams.   
  
Luckily Chris and I were only spooning, which always seems to happen when we sleep in the same space. I think I finally know why. April and Jalil were standing over us, chuckling. April said, rather tactlessly of her,  
  
"Isn't there enough gay in the world for you two?"   
  
We jumped apart, and the instant they both left to drag Dionysus up, Chris grabbed me, and I immediately shut my eyes. Was he going to kiss me, or punch me? Hard to tell with Chris.   
  
Today was no exception, he simply hissed,  
  
"Just forget about that." I nodded; relieved he'd done something about that situation. Not at all disappointed. Before he walked out of the barn stall, I called after him,  
  
"I still want to see Gravitation." So maybe I was disappointed. But until all this was over, Senna was more than enough confusion in my love life.   
  
Forget about it?  
  
I did.   
  
But not for long.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
A/n- (does victory dance) YES! I finished it! And it was rather sweet, and yaoiful (not enough) and Davidish. I think. Oh, I hope. Oh yeah, for anyone interested, I have the complete versions of the songs mentioned (in order of appearance):  
  
SR-71 - Tomorrow   
  
Is it any wonder why I'm scared,   
If I was a little younger would I care,   
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,   
i don't know if this cage can hold me any longer  
  
you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,   
  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded  
i'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
i'm only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire  
and i'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought i took my foot off the gas,   
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,   
but i know they're all waiting for the crash  
  
you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,   
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,   
things have changed you've become a complication,   
can make it through another days humiliation  
  
i'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
i'm only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire   
and i'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
someone else...  
  
is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,   
is it any wonder why i'm scared.....  
  
Blink 182- What's My Age Again  
  
I took her out it was Friday night   
I wore cologne to get the feeling right   
We started making out and she took off my pants   
But then I turned on the TV   
And that's about the time that she walked away from me   
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows   
What the hell is ADD?   
My friends say I should act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
What's my age again?   
  
Then later on, on the drive home   
I called her mom from a pay phone I said I was the cops   
And your husband's in jail   
This state looks down on sodomy   
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me   
  
Nobody likes you when your 23   
And are still more amused by prank phone calls   
What the hell is caller ID?   
My friends say I should act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
What's my age again?   
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me   
Nobody likes you when your 23   
And you still act like you're in Freshman year   
What the hell is wrong with me?   
My friends say I should act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
What's my age again?   
  
That's about the time she broke up with me   
No one should take themselves so seriously   
With many years ahead to fall in line   
Why would you wish that on me?   
  
I never want to act my age   
  
What's my age again?   
What's my age again?   
  
A/n(con't)- And yes, I can make fun of swimmers, otakus, because I am one of them, and I can make fun of Gravitation because my life is one big shonjo manga. 'Oh well, what the Hell' was borrowed from Catch-22. Wish me luck as I start reading all the rest of the Everworld books (shouldn't take too long) and remember: There is never too much gay in the world! (waves yaoi flag) 

(extra A/n) Thank you so much Dark-Lady-Devinity for correcting me, I hope I fixed all the mistakes!


End file.
